My Little Princess
by Mystic5
Summary: Goten used to shrug off responsibility.Until he becomes a father.To a baby girl.The odd thing is, she carries the sayian gene like her other family members and has a tail(strange as Pan doesnt)Goten must teach her to fight like a sayian and be a good dad
1. A Different Goten

_Author Notes:_

1) I do not Own DBZ or anything related except the Characters, Osaka and Gozukai which I both made up.

2) In this story Goten is now 28 and is happily married to a woman called Osaka who is also 28 for 3 years. 

** **

My Little Princess

**__**

Chapter One- A different Goten

Goten began to pace the room frantically, his messy hair was even more tangled than usual, there were dark rings under his eyes from worry that made him look older than his father. But all Goku could do was sit back and assure his son that everything was going to be ok.

"What could possibly be taking so long, dad?"

"I'm sure everything's fine Goten, just try not to panic..." said Goku calmly

"Panic? Who's Panicking?! I've never been more relaxed in my life dad!" exclaimed Goten as he looked at his father with wide eyes, Goku knew he wasn't ok, and he didn't blame him in the slightest. Goten took a deep breath he realised he had over reacted but he couldn't help it. He had been bottling up his fears and worries for so long and now they were beginning to surface. He rubbed his eyes roughly and looked at his father.

"I'm sorry dad...I don't know what's going on with me lately..."

"Goten, Look I can't possibly know what your thoughts are at the moment. But I do know what your going through, If you've forgotten I am a father and I remember what a wreck I was like when your mother was in that operating theatre..." Goku then gave a shudder "I hate hospitals they smell funny and they really creep me out"

"Yeah...I know me too" Goten sighed as he sat down next to his dad. He laid his head against the white washed wall and closed his eyes trying to relax. But he couldn't, his wife was in the room opposite giving birth to his child, his first ever child and he wasn't even allowed in, the thought was eating away at him. 

Goku turned his head to his son, and looked at him. He was a nervous wreck, Goku remembered how Goten acted when he first found out that Osaka was pregnant. Goten was confused, scared and crazy but above all over the moon, even though he didn't show it at first. Goku smiled weakly before turning back to look at the clock which read '11:43pm' Goten had stayed at the hospital for 10 hours straight and hadn't slept a wink, and refused to return to his parents in case he was needed at the hospital. Goku knew that Goten would make a perfect father he had already shown great strength for both him and Osaka and now he was about to bring up a child. In the past Goten hadn't been one for responsibility but now he was beginning to show everyone a new and different Goten.

Goku' s eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion and he tried to rest. He had stayed with his son for the past 10 hours also but he was growing drowsy and needed sleep. Just then the double doors burst open from the room opposite them.

"Excuse me, Goten?" The Nurse said. Goten sprung up in action

"Yes!?, Yes! What is it? What can I do? What's going on?" He babbled out.

"Can I please have a word?" The Nurse lead Goten into her office, Goten gave a worried look to his father before the nurse shut the door and sat down at her desk, she surveyed the young man in front of her, through her glasses and continued.

"Goten, you and your wife knew the risks of going through with this birth, did you not?

"Y-Yes..." Goten stuttered out

"And yet you both still decided to go through with it?"

"Yes we did, We both felt that it was the right thing to do...We couldn't just get rid of it, we want to keep the baby, to nurture it, see it grow up see it live its own life...And Osaka wanted too despite the risks to herself"

The nurse sighed heavily

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news but I'm afraid your not going to like it"

"Go on...Tell me...What's happened?" Goten mumbled as he hid his head in his lap, afraid at what she was going to say and afraid that his thoughts were about to become reality.

"Your wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl...But...I'm afraid that the procedure has left your wife in such a frail position that...She won't survive the night...I am sorry Goten"

Goten froze in shock, he had a feeling that this was going to happen but he didn't expect this reaction. In his thoughts he expected himself to cry, scream and run to his wife but he didn't he just sat as silence surrounded him. The nurse stood up and put a hand on his shoulder

"You may see you wife when you feel you are ready, I know she wants to see you"

The Nurse left him and shut the door leaving Goten in silence to be with his thoughts.

**********************

Well? What do you think minus any minor spelling or grammar errors? Please be patient as It is my first ever DBZ fic and I haven't really watched it THAT much to know everything about the Sayian transformations and such. Hope you enjoyed it and please review...Second Chapter up soon!


	2. Saying Goodbye

__

Author Notes:

1) Here is my second chapter, sorry it has taken me so long to update my story.

2) I know this chapter is a little long winded but it had to be done. 

3) You're all smart so you should all know by now that I do not own anything DragonballZ related except the characters of Osaka and Gozukai. 

** **

********************* 

Chapter Two- Saying Goodbye

Goten just couldn't go through with it, he couldn't say goodbye to Osaka. He loved her with all his heart and the fact that she was dieing was tearing him apart. At the present moment he found it difficult to move, it was as though his legs were paralysed and his mind shut down. 

It took Goten all the courage he could muster to be able to leave the nurses office. He walked out into the hall where he and his father had been sitting, there was no emotion shown in his face and no words came from his mouth.

Goten just kept focus on the double doors, which led to Osaka's room. Goku stood up and looked at Goten, searching his face for the nurse's conclusion.

"Son?" Said Goku quietly, walking slowly up to Goten and placing a hand on his shoulder. Goten did not speak but he drew a deep breath and walked slowly into his wife's room. Goku remained glued to the spot watching the double doors swing shut behind Goten.

As Goten entered the room he could feel the unnerving presence. He always felt this way in hospitals. But today this presence was much darker and suppressing, than Goten had ever experienced before. Goten walked slowly up to his wife's bedside. 

The nurse was right; she did look frail. Her skin seemed to grow paler by each fading second. Her brown hair was all over the place, and the small beads of sweat on her forehead glistened in the hospital light.

Goten sat beside her and placed a hand on hers. He was fighting back the tears but was finding it very difficult. Just then Goten felt a hand squeeze his and he looked at Osaka.

Ever so slowly Osaka's eyes fluttered open, her brown eyes surveyed the room and then her gaze fell upon Goten; she smiled and said quietly.

"She's beautiful, Goten...wait until you see her".

Goten' s eyes immediately filled with tears, and he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve on his jacket.

"Hey, what is this? Goten...We both knew what would happen to me if things didn't work out" Cooed Osaka as Goten buried his face in her chest.

"This...Isn't fair..." He choked out.

"I know tell me about it" Osaka chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes.

"It's unfair that...You have to be the one...It should be me..." Said Goten in a choked murmur.

"Well Goten I know your half sayian but unless you have developed the power to push a baby the size of a melon from in-between your legs, then I don't think you could have been any help to me, no matter how much you may have want to" Osaka stroked the back of Goten' s hair comfortingly and then she took a deep gasping breath and shut her eyes. Goten took a step back and looked at Osaka.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing-It's just- it's nearly time"

"There has to be a way around this...There has to be...Wait a second. The Dragonballs! That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. If we can..." Goten began, his excitement growing. He looked at his wife, but somehow she wasn't as excited as he was.

"Goten...I don't want you to bring me back with the Dragonballs"

"What? W-Why not?" Said Goten deflated

"Because it will take so long for you to find them" said Osaka after exhaling painfully again.

"So? I'll traipse the entire universe to find them, I don't care what I have to do...as long as it brings you back" Goten knelt beside her and gripped her hand.

Osaka shook her head as she felt her husband's warm hand. She immediately felt a prang of guilt, She loved Goten but despite how much she hated to say these things, they had to be said.

"No.Goten...No, you cant...Your a father now-Your little girl needs you, you cant leave 

her years on end to go searching for Dragonballs." 

"I can...If I can get Trunks, Pan, Gohan and my dad...We can find them in no time at all" 

Said Goten, there was a distinct hint of desperation in his voice; Desperation for Osaka to 

nod and agree with his plan but she wasn't nodding or agreeing.

Osaka looked at her husband and took another deep breath, she wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Goten, When you were little...what did you feel towards your father when he was absent from your life for all those years?" She felt her husband stiffen solidly, he took away his hand from hers and was silent. Goten' s face was grave and he closed his eyes, reflecting on his past. He gulped slightly at the remembrance of it all and opened his eyes.

"I-I was upset. Angry at times, I knew why he was away but... I was upset that he was never there for me when I needed him."

Osaka raised her eyebrows at him in a '_See what I mean' look._ The way she did when they were living together and the certain times when Goten acted arrogant. Goten looked back at her realizing what she meant.

"You-You're right Osaka, I can't believe this though...I don't want you to leave me...I love you so much..."

"I know, I love you too Goten, but...I have to go"

"But why?" Goten cried out quietly.

"Because it's my time to go...Promise me something Goten"

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll look after her for me...and love her, the way I would have"

"Ok" Goten sniffed and wiped his eyes once again. 

"Thankyou. You know, We haven't decided upon a name for her yet...Any ideas?"

"Yes, I thought about it and...Why don't we name her after your great- grandmother...Gozukai...When you mentioned it before, I took a great liking to it" said Goten looking at his wife. She looked up at him, smiled warmly and took Goten' s hand once more gripping it tightly.

"I did too...Gozukai...Yes...That's perfect" She looked into Goten' s eyes and kissed him. He caressed her soft lips, savouring their kiss; sub-consciously knowing that this would be the last kiss they would share together. After a few moments Goten and Osaka pulled away and smiled at each other. "I love you Goten...With all my heart, and no force on heaven or earth can change that otherwise..." 

Goten felt a huge urge to cry his heart out and sob out his undying love for his wife. But he fought it back and tried to be as brave as he could.

"I'll-Always-Be-With-You" With her final words Goten could hold it back no longer, he felt streams of tears run down his face as; Osaka took a shuddering breath and her eyes slowly closed. Goten felt her loosened grip in his hand and he couldn't hear her breath anymore. Goten never felt so low in all his life. He closed his hand around hers and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you, Osaka"

He walked to the door, and looked back to take one last look at her. She looked so peaceful, and if it was possible, just as beautiful in death than in life. Goten left the room staring at the floor, and felt the presence of several people standing in front of him. He slowly looked up and he saw his father, his mother Chi-Chi, his brother Gohan and his best friend Trunks.

"She's-Gone. She's dead" he choked out, before burying his face in his mother shoulder. Chi-Chi looked down at her son sadly, feeling the tears build up in her eyes as she looked at him. She rubbed her youngest son's back comfortingly, the way she did whenever he was upset when he was a child. And they were all silent, the only noises that could be heard was the bleeping of hospital machinery and Goten' s sobs.

*******************

__

*Sob* such a sad chapter. It is quite soppy but it can't be helped, seeing as Osaka is dead. Will update as soon as I can. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.

Third chapter is on the way.......!

__


	3. The Luckiest Guy In The World

__

Okay it's taken a while to get this written up but its now done! (Hurrah!)

Please enjoy this chapter.... a few words tho. 

I am poor and therefore its obvious that I do not own anything DBZ related other than the two additional characters Gozukai and Osaka.

****

************

Chapter Three-The Luckiest Guy In The World

Goku rubbed Goten' s shoulder gently as he tried to comfort him.

"Son, Its ok...Everything will be alright, you'll see"

Goten didn't move a muscle, nor show any reaction to his fathers words. He remained clung to his mother; feeling that nothing would happen to him whilst he remained with her. Even though Goten never told her, whenever he was with Chi-Chi she made him feel safe. She was his protector and had a way of making the whole world disappear whenever he hugged her.

"Goten. Your father is right. Don't worry you are coming back home with me and your dad. Right Goku?" said Chi-Chi before giving a look to her husband, signalling him to agree.

"Yes, of course. You know your always welcome back home whenever you want Goten" said Goku.

"I can't imagine what it's like to have lost a lover and a child at the same time...I'm sorry Goten" said Trunks sadly with his head bowed.

Goten immediately lifted his head, his mothers arm still on his back as he turned to face Trunks.

"What? Trunks, I didn't loose my child"

"What? You didn't? Well...at least something good has come out of...all this" said Trunks, being careful not to upset Goten as Trunks had a bad habit in offending someone without meaning to.

"Really? I'm not so sure" said Goten sadly

"What? Don't say that Goten" said Goku slightly shocked that his son would say such a thing.

"Well it's true dad. I know that I have a child to care for now but I really don't think I can do this without Osaka" said Goten sadly avoiding his mothers gaze. But he could tell she was giving him the _'I can't believe you would say such a thing' _look.

"I'm serious mom, I can't be a father to this...problem that caused my wife's death, so don't look at me that way" He scowled refusing to look at his mom.

"Goten! There was no need for that! You may not want to see your child but I want to see my grandchild!" Chi-Chi fumed as she left the corridor to the baby ward, with Goku by her side telling her to calm down.

Goten watched his mom and dad leave and he sighed, his gaze focused on the floor. He felt that today was not going to get any better. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other then at Goten.

"Goten look at me..." said Gohan firmly. Goten knew now that today was **Definitely** not going to get better. Goten was going to protest, the way he used to when they were younger. He didn't look at Gohan he only kept his gaze on the floor.

"Goten..." Gohan repeated more sternly and Goten looked up at his brother slowly.

"Look I know your heartbroken but you have a baby in there" Gohan pointed in the direction that Chi-Chi and Goku went. "Your Child is going to depend on you a lot...and you cannot abandon your responsibilities as a father" Trunks noticed that Gohan and Goten were beginning to get dangerously close to each other. And he was starting to get nervous about it.

"What do you know Gohan? I don't think you can possibly relate to my problem so back off!" growled Goten angrily

"Maybe I can't but at least I know what's important! And I'm not afraid to see my child just because she may look like my wife" Gohan yelled before storming off down the corridor. The last sentence made Goten' s insides freeze over. He knew his brother was right to a certain extent. He guessed that he **was** avoiding to see Gozukai because she may remind him of Osaka. However, even though he thought about it, it sounded much worse coming from his own brother.

"Goten? Are you not curious to see what your child looks like?" asked Trunks after the awkward silence had lingered too long.

*

"I don't understand him Goku, why would he say those things about her? It's as if he blames his own child for something that wasn't her fault." said Chi-Chi sadly as she cradled her grand-daughter in her arms.

"I don't know Chi-Chi. I just hope that he'll be ok, whatever happens..." replied Goku. There was a brief pause before Chi-Chi turned to Goku.

"Here you are Goku, You can hold her" she handed the small infant to it's grandfather and Goku took Gozukai in his arms. He smiled as he watched her sleep, after a short while he looked at Chi-Chi with a confused expression on his face.

"Chi-Chi...look" He pointed out that on the baby's bottom was a small bump which seemed to move. Goku rubbed his thumb over it gently and it shuddered.

"Goku, What is that?" asked Chi-Chi shocked.

"I think...It may be a tail"

"What? A...tail? How is that possible? She's not a full sayian, well not like you. So how does she have a tail!" exclaimed Chi-Chi, clearly in shock.

"I don't know how this is possible Chi-Chi, but it is. I reckon that she must have more of the sayian gene than she should have and by the looks of things...maybe more than her dad. But we will only find that out when she's older and shows her true strength in the martial arts." said Goku watching the small baby in his arms, wondering how much power such a small infant can have. Chi-Chi was silenced by Goku' s words and looked at Gozukai sleeping. 

All of a sudden Gohan entered the room, his face solemn and cold.

"That guy has serious problems...I don't know what he's going to do now that he's a father" growled Gohan to his mother.

"He's just upset, don't worry I'm sure he'll come around" said Goku not lifting his eyes from his grand-daughter.

"Is that her?" Gohan asked as he looked at his niece over his fathers shoulder.

"Yes, she's cute isn't she?" asked Chi-Chi smiling

"Yeah, she clearly doesn't get it from her dad" Gohan chuckled

"Well she's got her mother's eyes and by the looks of things she has her fathers nose..." said Chi-Chi tilting her head to one side.

"Has Goten given her a name?" asked Gohan curiously.

"Her name is Gozukai" Goten said, standing in the doorway with Trunks beside him.

"Gozukai? What a beautiful name" said Chi-Chi looking at Gozukai.

Goten looked at the small girl in Goku' s arms. She was so small, with five digits on each of her two hands and feet. Her hair was barely visible. She carried both the looks from her mom and her dad. At the moment Gozukai lay fast asleep in Goku' s arms. Goku sideway glanced at his son and watched him survey his daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" Goku asked.

"I...Don't know dad...I..." Goten was about to refuse but then looked at Chi-Chi and then turned back to his dad. "...Yeah sure" Goku smiled and transferred the baby into Goten' s arms.

"Mind her head" Chi-Chi added as they all watched Goten hold his daughter.

The feelings that Goten had at the moment were indescribable. He looked down as his daughter continued to sleep, he noticed how her chest was rising and falling in a rhythmical movement. Her breathing was quiet and soothing to listen to. She then stirred and opened her eyelids to reveal two dark brown orbs looking directly at Goten. She then yawned not breaking her eye contact with him. She was so beautiful he felt happy inside, despite Osaka's death. Gozukai was like a little miracle to Goten. And he could not help but let a small smile crawl across his face. 

Trunks came up to Goten and looked at the small girl.

"Awww, she is so cute. Hello Gozukai. I'm Trunks." he cooed in a tender baby voice, also waving a finger in front of Gozukai making her smile and giggle at him. "You must be proud Goten, congratulations" Trunks smiled.

"Thanks, Trunks. I am proud. Gozukai is my daughter and nothing is going to tear us apart" said Goten. He was still watching Gozukai as she gripped onto his finger firmly and yawned once again. 

__

'Wow she has a strong grip, considering she was only born 3 hours ago' .

Goten was unaware that Chi-Chi and Goku were exchanging glances to each other based on Goten' s previous comment, smiling at each other. 

As Goten held Gozukai he began to think, that even though he lost a loved one he still felt like the most luckiest guy in the world.

******************

__

Well there you are the end of the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up very soon.! Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Under Watchful Ear And Eye

__

Author Notes:

Well here you are Chapter four enjoy and please review!!

I do not own anything DBZ related only the characters of Gozukai and Osaka

*************************

**__**

Chapter Four- Under Watchful Ear And Eye

It had been two weeks since Goten first bought Gozukai from the hospital and they both remained at his parents house. It had taken Goten a while for him to come to terms with being a single parent and being alone. He missed his wife Osaka terribly and although she was gone he still felt her presence in Gozukai. 

Ever since Gozukai came out of the hospital she spent 3/4 of her day asleep and 1/4 of her day crying and making sure no-one **_else_** got any sleep.

"This-has-got-to-stop!" exclaimed Goku from under his pillow.

"Goten needs help Goku, and we have to help him!..." said Chi-Chi in a raised voice as she battled over Gozukai' s desperate screams. With that Chi-Chi got out of bed, put on a pair of pink slippers and a dressing gown then left the bedroom to go downstairs to see if she could help Goten. Goku was left alone as he clamped his pillow tighter around his head and tried to drown out the screams. He would rather fight both Frieza **_and_** Cell again if it meant he could escape the crying.

"Shhh...Gozukai please be quiet...please go to sleep" Goten pleaded as he cradled the screaming baby in his arms, but his pleas went unheard as Gozukai continued to scream louder.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong Gozukai" said Goten as he rubbed Gozukai' s back in an attempt to calm her down. He then felt the presence of someone standing beside him in the sitting room and he turned around.

"What is wrong with me mom?" asked Goten sadly feeling that Gozukai' s crying was the cause of his bad parenting. Chi-Chi took the screaming infant from his arms.

"Nothing is wrong with you Goten. Your not used to taking care of a child, it will take time for you to get the grip of it" Chi-Chi reassured as she rocked Gozukai making little affect to the level of noise the child was making.

"This kid is **_never_** going to stop crying mom!" yelled Goten above the noise. Chi-Chi glanced at her youngest son, he looked terrible, dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes and he was looking more unshaven as each day passed. He wore a long burgundy t-shirt, dark blue boxer shorts and a loose navy blue dressing gown on top.

"All baby's are like this Goten...she's just like you were when you were a baby...You cried so much I had to wear earmuffs when I cradled you" laughed Chi-Chi.

No matter how much Gozukai was cradled there was no difference in her volume of crying. 

"I thought you two were supposed to **_stop_** Gozukai from crying. Not make her cry even more!" said Goku, who was so fed up trying to sleep that he pulled on his dressing gown and came downstairs to find out what was going on.

"Well dad if you want to try, then be my guest" Goten indicated his arm towards Gozukai as he sat down on one of the chairs in the sitting room. Goku sighed as he walked up to Chi-Chi and took hold of Gozukai. He gently rocked her a couple of times before she began to settle at once. Her screams subsided. And she began to sniff her tears back as she looked up at Goku with her big brown eyes.

"There we are. That's better isn't it?" cooed Goku quietly to Gozukai.

Both Goten and Chi-Chi looked at Goku, their jaws almost touching the floor.

"How dad? How?" Goten asked in awe as he watched Gozukai look so content in Goku' s arms.

"Well, I only rocked her a few times, you two rock her so many time it makes medizzy to watch, so imagine how Gozukai feels" Goku explained as a small grin crawled across his face at the two. Chi-Chi and Goten looked at each other dumbfounded as Goku continued to grin at them innocently.

"Okay well that's it...I'm going to bed, I think you seem to be handling things perfectly well here Goku so **you** can stay up and make sure Gozukai stays this way. This girl has one set of lungs on her." as she flung both hands in the air in defeat, Chi-Chi began to make her way upstairs. 

"Wh-What? Chi, you can't be serious I only came down here to make her quiet I was intending to go back to sleep." Goku tried to explain but he may as well have been talking to a brick wall as neither Chi-Chi nor Goten listened.

"Well dad the couch is very comfortable y' know. G'night" Goten yawned out as he walked up to his father, kissed Gozukai lightly on the forehead and scurried up to his room looking forward to one night's uninterrupted sleep.

"How did that happen?" Goku blinked twice, his jaw almost touching the floor in annoyance as he watched his wife and son abandon him with the infant. When they both disappeared Goku sighed and turned to look at his young grand-daughter.

"Well, looks like we'll be sleeping downstairs tonight" he chuckled slightly.

*

As morning broke, the dew that had settled on the flowers and other vegetation during the night was beginning to evaporate into the warm air. This was a sign that summer was soon to arrive. The air was already becoming warmer and the sun was beginning to present its unbearable heat to the world. And also to two capsule corp. inhabitants. As the two male fighters were training heavily, the heat was not on their side and this was shown by the sloppy tactics of one particular man.

"Come on Trunks! your not concentrating hard enough!" yelled Vegeta in frustration. He was giving his son some of his best moves and Trunks was just taking each hit with little defence.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to concentrate in this heat, with no shade" The lilac haired fighter wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth that had just received a hard blow.

"Well I hate to break it to you Trunks, but it's very doubtful that there will be shade on the battlefield" snarled Vegeta as he crossed his arms, sweat was beginning to trickle down his forehead and onto his neck. He had to admit that the heat was beginning to irritate even him! He hovered down to the ground slowly followed by Trunks. "We'll take a break whilst you reflect on your priorities. Battling an enemy or moaning about the heat." the grumpy sayian said and walked into the house. Leaving Trunks alone in the back yard. 

Trunks walked over to one of the trees and sat down leaning against it. He continued to pant out heavily as he tried to gain control of a steady breathing pattern. He had to admit that training with his father was **_always_** going to be tough. But being constantly criticised didn't help his fighting either, It just made him feel more intimidated by his father. However, despite Vegeta' s actions Trunks knew that his father had his best interests at heart and only want him to become a better fighter.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, he didn't know how he was going to survive a whole day of training in this heat and he couldn't stop knowing that his father would think that his son was getting sloppy. No. He had to prove him wrong, he had to show him that he was a dedicated fighter. As he stood up he stumbled slightly as the blows he received from his father were a little too rough for him (and on a day like today it didn't help the problem). As Trunks began to walk inside the house to tell his father to come and resume his training, a aqua haired woman walked out, she was shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand as she watched Trunks.

"Trunks. Oh look at you! I swear Vegeta really has got to take it a bit more easier on you when you train. The way he fights you its as if he's fighting against Frieza." Bulma exclaimed as she walked up to Trunks with a look of concern upon her face. She moved a strand hair out of his face to see the damage that his father had done to him.

"Are you ok Trunks?"

"Yes mom I'm fine, please don't fuss over me"

"Alright. I can't stop fussing though, I am a concerned mother. Oh yes the reason why I came out here. I want you to clean yourself up a bit as we are all going over to Goku and Chi-Chi's house in half an hour" said Bulma as she walked with Trunks into the house

"How come?" Trunks asked as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice

"Goten' s daughter came back from the hospital two weeks ago and we can go and see how she and the others are doing."

Trunks gulped down his glass of orange juice and looked at his mother with confusion "Well if she came back two weeks ago. How come we are only going to see her now?"

"Well Chi-Chi said we should all give them some space whilst they get the little one used to her new environment and she's right. I'm sure that if we went over any sooner Vegeta would have scared Gozukai to death" Bulma said quietly.

"I head that Onna!" growled Vegeta as he entered the kitchen. Bulma and Trunks laughed at his response, Vegeta was never one to take jokes so lightly. 

"I was only kidding Vegeta and besides it was your own fault as you used your super hearing to eavesdrop on our conversation"

"Well I hope you know that I am not going to Kakorrot's" said Vegeta stubbornly

"Oh yes you are"

"Are you telling me what I will and will not do woman?" asked Vegeta with a raised eyebrow at his wife.

"Yes I am" Bulma challenged back "Vegeta you are part of this family and I will not have our family seen as disrespectful, just because you and Goku still do not see eye to eye. We are going to see how Goten is doing and you will show some manners in coming with us." 

Trunks looked at both his mother and father. His eyes shifted from one to the other as Bulma watched her husband close his eyes and calculate the task being asked of him. He took a breath and finally said.

"And what if I were to not show my manners in attending?"

Bulma glared at her husband coldly and walked in front of him so his eyes opened to look at her. "Well Vegeta lets just say that the couch will be lonely no longer" She tapped his shoulder twice and left the kitchen to go to get changed.

Trunks looked at his dad and smirked

"You sure put her in her place dad"

"Shut up son!" snapped Vegeta.

*************************************** 

__

Well what do you think? Please! Please! Please! Review and I will keep on writing...Don't review and I'll keep writing anyway *wink* c ya! Chapter Five up soon!


	5. The Party And The One Grand Request

Here you are Chapter five I' really sorry it has taken so long to put up. I'm in the middle of my GCSE'S and its been hard to find time to sleep let alone write more chapters lol. Enjoy this chapter.

I do not own DBZ or anything related to it, only the made up characters Gozukai and Osaka.

**__**

Chapter Five-The Party And One Grand Request

"Chi-Chi would you just calm down, the house looks fine" said Goku, he pivoted on the spot as he tried to capture a glance of his wife; who was darting frantically around the room. Chi-Chi was busy making sure that not one picture was out of place and that the house was sparkling clean. Goku held out his arms and held his wife firmly in one place so she would stop rushing around so much. "Don't work yourself up Chi..."

"I'm Sorry Goku. It's just that they're all going to be here soon this is the first time we've all been together in such a long time and I just want it to be perfect...Do I look ok?" She asked.

She took a step back from her husband and extended her arms out and twirled around so Goku could get a good look at her. Goku tilted his head to one side his mouth unable to find any words to express the way he thought she looked. Chi-Chi always looked beautiful without even trying, but **_Amazing_** when she spent time on her appearance. Not that it mattered all that much to Goku. He would still love her if she was very unfortunate looking, but Chi-Chi being stunningly beautiful was an added bonus. As Goku studied his wife's wardrobe for this occasion, she looked radiant. She was wearing a lilac style Chinese dress and her hair was held up in an elegant bun with a couple of chopsticks to hold it in.

When Chi-Chi noticed that her husband went quiet for a while she nudged him. "Well Goku?"

Goku looked back into her eyes and smiled, kissing her on the cheek so as to not mess up her lipstick. "You look amazing Chi. Did you even have to ask?"

"Not really but I just like to make sure that my husband still has eyes for only me" Chi-Chi chuckled lightly. Goku laughed.

"Chi, There would never be a moment when my eyes were to wander upon anyone else. I love you too much" Smiled Goku sincerely. This made Chi-Chi get butterflies in her stomach; She loved Goku so much and whenever she heard him speak his heart this way, it made her feel that for a brief moment she was floating on air.

"Thank you Goku." She smiled warmly and kissed him gently, when she opened her eyes she looked at her watch. And seemed to return to her old bossy self. "Oh my goodness! They will be arriving any minute now. Goten! Where are you!?" called Chi-Chi and was immediately panicking.

"I'm here mom but can you try not to shout..." Goten appeared wearing his usual white shirt and trousers. He had certainly made an effort to look more human than a ghost, caused by his daughters early wake up calls.

"Where's the little one?" asked Goku

"Oh, Gozukai' s taking a nap right now...and no wonder too, she went through six bottles of milk!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone so as not to wake his child up.

"Well she definitely has a sayian appetite" Goku chortled.

"Goten can you not change into something more presentable?" asked Chi-Chi in an irritated voice as she tugged on the frayed ends of his shirt. True it was tattered slightly but it was Goten' s favourite shirt.

"Mom...I always wear this shirt and I look fine so please stop it" said Goten as he escaped his mothers grasp.

There was a knock at the door and Chi-Chi was off in a shot, darting around the room.

"Oh my goodness they're here!"

"Mom would you please knock it off, Your driving me crazy" grumbled Goten as he walked to the door and opened it "Hey Bro." he greeted as Gohan walked in with Videl and 12 yr old Pan.

"Hi Goten" Gohan smiled at his younger sibling and waved to his mother and father.

"How are you Goten?" asked Videl as she and Pan walked into the room

"Fine thankyou Videl" Goten smiled.

"Now boy's can you both set up the tables in the garden please" asked Chi-Chi turning to Goku, Gohan and Goten

"Sure thing mom. Come on Goten" said Gohan as he followed his father into the garden.

After two hours most people had arrived at the house and Gozukai was the centre of attention. But this was mainly due to her tail, it was even causing an argument between Goku and Vegeta.

"There is no way that this is normal Kakarott!, this child is a half breed. Not even that, and she has a tail!" he spat in disgust

"Hey! that's my daughter your calling a half breed Vegeta" growled Goten angrily.

"Oh! Grow up Goten you know what I mean" Snapped Vegeta

"Dad, Isn't Gozukai having a tail a good thing?" Asked Trunks unaware of why his father was so mad.

"Not when a half breed has it. She's not a full sayian like me and Kakarott nor is she part sayian like you or Goten. However she may possibly be stronger than we think. And with training she could be even more powerful."

"She's NOT a half breed Vegeta!!" yelled Goten.

As Gozukai sensed how angry her father was; tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She began to wail loudly and everyone covered they're ears.

'For the love of Kami she cries loudly!' Vegeta thought "Would someone shut that kid up!" he yelled above her screams.

She continued to cry loudly and then all of a sudden it stopped. Trunks was holding Gozukai and she was no longer bearing tears in her eyes. Goten watched as the child's tears were replaced with a huge smile. She looked so happy with Trunks and in fact so did he.

"Hey there. What's with all this crying now eh? It's all right you don't need to get upset. My father isn't _that _scary" Trunks laughed lightly as his father grunted in response.

Gozukai reached out with her short arms and pulled on a strand of Trunk's purple hair and she looked as if she was fascinated by it.

"Well looks like someone is trying to say hello, Trunks" said Chi-Chi watching from afar. She was sitting at a picnic table accompanied by Bulma, Pan and Videl

"Yeah Trunks she looks like she's taken a liking to you" smiled Bulma. Trunks blushed slightly he was never one for baby's but Gozukai was not bad at all. Her tail lifted up and began batting his fringe like a cat paw to a butterfly.

"Well I'm glad that you have both taken a liking to each other. Because I have a huge favour to ask of you Trunks" said Goten smiling as he walked up to his friend.

"Sure what is it Goten?" Asked Trunks curiously.

"You've been my best friend for so many years and you've always been there for me and I have tried my hardest to do the same for you. And we've both looked out for each other. So I want to ask you. Would you be Gozukai' s God-father?" Goten found it hard to look at Trunks as he was asking such a big favour from his best friend. Although he glanced at him. Trunks was looking at Gozukai as she once again flicked his hair with her tail. Everyone around was silent waiting for his answer.

"Goten. I can't believe you want me to be Gozukai' s Godfather"

"Well That's because I can tell how much you like her and I know, heaven forbid if anything were to happen to me, you'd be there to look out for her. Like you have done for me so many times before." Said Goten smiling at his purple haired friend.

Trunks thought he was about to cry but forced them down. He was touched deeply by the request being asked of him and to hear how much their friendship meant to Goten.

"Well Trunks?" his mother asked

"Goten. I'll do it, and I promise I won't let you or Gozukai down"

"I know you won't" Smiled Goten.

"Well now that, that is all sorted can we eat now?" Asked Goku. "Come on Gozukai lets go and eat" Goku smiled as he took his grand-daughter from Trunks and headed over to the picnic table.

"Typical Kakarott, one of the most powerful warriors in this galaxy and all he cares about is his belly" grumbled Vegeta.

There you have it the end to Chapter Five. What do you think? Please Please Please!!! Let me know so I can continue to write more. Your opinions really do help. Chapter Six coming up V.V. soon!!!


	6. Forward In Time

Well here it is chapter number six!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! hope you enjoy it and i hope you do not get too bored! I do not own DBZ at all only the characters of Gozukai and Osaka!

****

Chapter Six- Forward In Time

Six years had now passed and Goten was now living back at his old house with his six year old daughter Gozukai. She had grown up a lot over the past six years and was certainly a handful for Goten. He had tried to keep Gozukai more interested in her studies than the martial arts but it was hopeless. If she didn't learn the martial arts from her father, she managed to learn it from her godfather Trunks or her grandfather Goku. Even Vegeta has taken an interest in training the young prodigy!

Gozukai was a bright young child and very inquisitive. She was extremely powerful for her age and also very modest about the intensity of her power. For example once when she was four she was sparring with her grandfather. And 'accidentally' set off an energy beam, which caused the side of a cliff to explode into small pieces of rubble. She merely said that it was easy to do and anyone could do it.

Goten was becoming very worried he didn't want Gozukai training and there were many reasons why, the most important one was that he was worried that she might get hurt and he didn't want to lose his daughter. However it was hard to explain his reasons to a six year old. So the secrets remained inside Goten, waiting to come out when Gozukai was a little older so she could fully understand. Despite this Goten knew that so long as she had her family and friends watching over her and her powers, she was under no real danger and this put his mind at ease.

Goten was sat up in bed thinking about it all and shook his head. He was now 34 years old and beginning to show his age. His hair had grown out of its neat student style and he had now let it grow to how it used to be when he was a boy. The same style hair that inherited from his father which made them look so similar. He had small dark shades lining his bottom eyelids like small shadows. He thought that they would go once Gozukai was no longer a baby (demanding his attention in the middle of the night) but he was wrong. Gozukai was afraid of the dark. And Goten had installed a night light in her room to _'chase the monsters away'_. Goten had always found this peculiar as Gozukai was not particularly afraid of anything except the dark, with no real reason behind it. And also she'd have a better chance scaring the monsters away than them coming within five centimetres of her.

Goten chuckled at the thought and glanced at his alarm clock. 6:30am.

'Great I better get up soon or I'm going to be late for work and I still have to drop Gozukai off at Trunks' s' he thought to himself.

He was about to get up before he was knocked over by the small six year old. She was wearing her favourite pink night-shirt with matching shorts and clutching her teddy bear by its paw in one hand. Gozukai' s hair was at the moment a huge tangled mass of brown curls, and her eyes were the same dark brown orbs she inherited from her mother. She still had her tail as she was too scared for anyone to actually remove it incase it hurt, so she agreed that she would never look at the full moon instead. She was laughing and snuggled up to her father. It was part of their morning routine, Goten would get up and get stampeded by his daughter.

"G'morning Daddy!" She chimed, clutching his night shirt. Goten laughed looking down at his daughter.

"Good Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! I had a W'eally nice dream" She smiled into his t-shirt.

"Really and what was that about? Hmm?" Goten asked smiling

"It was Christmas and it was snowing and I was playing with Choebe!" Gozukai was smiling brightly

"Choebe?"

"Yeah that dinosaur you and uncle Gohan know. 'Member?"

"Oh yes of course I do. That must have been a nice dream then" said Goten then frowned.

"What's the matter daddy?" Gozukai looked at her fathers frowning face

"It's just that I didn't have a very nice dream at all"

"W'eally?" her eyes widened with concern.

"Uh-huh" he nodded his eyes closed and the frown remaining on his face.

"What was it about?" She asked curiously

"I dreamt that I was fighting...A...Huge!...Green Monster!...Raaaa!" He grabbed Gozukai and lifted up her night-shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach and she giggled loudly

"Hey! That's no fair! Daddy! You know I'm tickilwish!" She laughed out. Goten laughed and picked up his daughter and placed her with both feet on the floor beside his bed.

"Right. Now I have to go to work, so you need to get ready for Trunks okay?"

"Sure thing Daddy but...how long are you gonna be gone for?"

"At least six hours hunny. Why?"

"Well. I've been at the capwule corp. everweday this week and I just wish that you were gonna be there too." She said quietly looking at the floor. She loved going to see Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta but she really did miss her dad when she was there.

Goten glanced at her and saw her frown. He put both hands on her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Look Gozukai I'm sorry I wish I could take a little more time off work to see you but you know I can't. I have to work so you can have really nice toys. And it wont be for long I promise. You'll have great fun with Trunks. The time will go by so fast you wont even notice that I have gone and came back again. You'll see. Alright?"

For a brief moment Gozukai was silent. She then shook her head.

"Okay Daddy. You are right. At W'east this way I can practise sparring with Trunks. I love you Daddy" She smiled, kissed her father on the cheek and skipped off with her teddy bear into her room to get changed.

"I love you too Gozukai" he replied, as he watched her skip off to her room and smiled to himself. She was so happy and carefree just like himself when he was a child. He shook his head of his thoughts and glanced at his alarm clock again.

'Oh Shit! I have got to get a move on! I'm going to be late' He thought as the clock now read 6:45am. He jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. He had a feeling that today was not going to be his day at all.

well there you have it the end of chapter six i hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next few chapters there is tension and drama in the air. But what will happen? Find out soon! Chapter Seven is on the way!

You know the drill please review my story and tell me what you think.


	7. Babysitter Trunks

_**Wow look at this I have Chapter seven already done after releasing Chapter Six yesterday. Hurrah for me! Well Here it is don't worry this is a little short but It will get better I promise. I only own the characters Gozukai and Osaka apart from that everything Dragonball related belongs to Akira Toriama.**_

****

_Chapter Seven- Babysitter Trunks_

"Trunks! What are you looking for?" Gozukai asked in confusion, she had her head tilted to one side as she watched Trunks spill a huge box of metal parts onto the floor.

"You'll see soon enough. It's really pretty and as soon as I find it you'll see why" The lilac haired male said as he gave up looking in the box he was currently searching, and turned to one beside it.

Gozukai stood watching him in awe clutching onto her teddy bear. And looking around the machine room once again. She could not believe how big it was, it was twice the size of her and her dads house. But then again everything in the Capsule Corp. was twice the size of everything else.

"Aha! I found it! I knew I saw it down here somewhere" He said triumphantly turning around to Gozukai, he blew the dust off the cover causing Gozukai to sneeze. He held up an emerald coloured, circle disk into the air.

"What is that? It is W'eally pwetty!" Gozukai exclaimed in excitement

"It's called a dragon radar. You know what a dragonball is. Well this is what we used in order to find it from very far away" Trunks informed Gozukai who was baffled by it. He shook the radar and Gozukai could hear a jingle of metal.

"This one of course is broken. One of the circuits inside is ruined and it no longer works so you can have it if you want."

"What? W'eally! Your W'eally gonna give it to me?" Gozukai asked smiling as if she was being spoilt rotten.

"Uh-huh. Its all yours, here" Trunks undid the piece of blue ribbon that was tied around the radar and placed the radar around Gozukai' s neck and tied the ribbon into a knot. "There you go"

"Wow. This is so cool! Thank you Trunks!" Gozukai exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright. Now come on lets go outside I'm sure Teddy would like some fresh air" He chuckled

"Yes your right. It's too dirty and dusty down here" Gozukai nodded and followed Trunks out of the machine room holding his hand.

Once outside Gozukai took a deep breath, the air outside was much cleaner than inside the dusty machine room. The air was warm with all the summer excitement from the residents of West City who had finished work for their summer vacation. Trunks looked around and saw that his mother and father were sitting at the garden table talking. Gozukai ran up to them as fast as she could still clutching onto her teddy bear.

"Look Bulma, Vegeta...Look what Trunks gave me!!" Gozukai exclaimed in excitement and held up the dragon radar from around her neck.

"What's that?" Vegeta mumbled

"It's a dragon radar...Trunks where did you get this?" Bulma asked her son as he sat down next to his mother.

"I saw it in one of the tool boxes in the machine room..." Said Trunks pouring himself and Gozukai a glass of water. He glanced at his mother and saw she was looking a little anxious "Don't worry mom its broken...She can't do any harm with it...Here you are Gozukai"

He handed the glass to Gozukai who had sat fondly next to Vegeta. She had always found him quite fascinating basically because of the amount of power he had flowing in his veins. She secretly hoped that one day he would train her to become a powerful fighter.

"Thank you Trunks" she took the glass and began to drink it.

"Hey what do you say afterwards I teach you how to fly? I know you've been desperate for me to show you ever since you saw my dad do it" Trunks offered as he set his drink down on the table.

"W'eally?! That would be great Trunks! Yeah!...Oh..." As soon as the excitement came, it left Gozukai' s body and she frowned.

"What's the matter?" Trunks asked. Bulma and Vegeta glanced at the disappointed youngster.

"I forgot...My daddy...He wouldn't be too happy with me if I knew how to fly. He's still angrwe that Grandpa taught me the Kamehameha wave. So maybe I shouldn't" She said sadly and took a sip of her water.

"Don't be silly kid" Vegeta said

"Huh?" she looked up at Vegeta confused.

"You are part Sayian, so that means you deserve to learn how to fly just as much as Kakarott and your dad, so let Trunks teach you."

"You think so Vegeta?" Gozukai asked and got a nod from Vegeta as a reply. The smile re-emerged on her face and she jumped up from her seat and began doing cartwheels and back flips around the garden. "Yay! I'm gonna fly! Woohoo!" Bulma and Trunks laughed and Vegeta smirked.

Trunks watched her and smiled to himself._ 'Gosh she sure reminds me of Goten a lot. She is just as carefree and innocent as he is or at least was. Ever since he went back to work he's changed. He seems to have grown up a lot over the years. More than I ever thought he could. It was never like him to take real life seriously and now here he is raising a little girl by himself. I just hope he knows that he is never going to be alone to raise Gozukai. She's very lucky to have so many people watch over her. All of her family and friends that care about her. But I bet that deep down she would give anything just to have her mother around."_

"Trunks?...Hewo! anyone there?" Trunks was snapped to his senses by Gozukai sitting in front of him waving a hand in front of his face "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yes. Sorry I'm fine don't worry. I'm just in my own little world today"

"Oh ok. So are you gonna teach me how to fly?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes sure come on your going to love it" Trunks smiled as he took Gozukai' s hand and led her away from the table and into a space. Bulma and Vegeta remained sitting at the table and turned to watch Gozukai and Trunks. Vegeta was having a secret bet with himself on how long it would take Gozukai to learn how to fly properly_._

_..........................._

_"I'll give her ten minutes" _

**Well there it is Chapter seven. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter eight is up soon and It's gonna be a very tense chapter and longer than the others so far so be prepared!**


	8. Bada Boom!

Here it is Chapter Eight sorry its taken so long to put up. Please enjoy it and as always I do not own anything DB related other than the Characters of Gozukai and Osaka.

****

Chapter Eight- Bada Boom!

"Okay so lesson one. Learning how to control your energy. You already know how to make energy blasts..." Said Trunks informatively as he and Gozukai sat crossed legged on the grass.

"Yeah...It's this" Gozukai held out her hand and powered up an energy blast. Trunks looked horrified as he felt the power the blast contained, and knew it had enough power to destroy the entire Capsule Corp. Building

"NO GOZUKAI!" Shouting in panic Trunks leant forward quickly and grabbed Gozukai' s hand, stopping the energy ball from developing any further. Gozukai looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I know, you know how to make energy blasts. You don't need to do it..." He heaved a relieved yet annoyed sigh and let go of her arm. "That blast could have levelled the entire block you know" Trunks moaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow in relief. Gozukai looked at him speechless for his overreaction and then all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"Trunks! You know I'm not _THAT_ strong so stop kidding around and lets get back to work" she giggled out unaware that Trunks was not kidding around at all.

"Right okay now lets continue...Where was I?...Ah yes I remember...Like I said you know how to make energy blasts but this requires you to control the energy inside your body. Can you listen to the centre of your body and pull the energy upwards Gozukai?" Trunks was now back into his serious teaching mode.

"Erm I think so...L'emme try" said Gozukai and she then shut her eyes in concentration.

The back yard was silent as Gozukai listened to her body. Trunks watched her as did Bulma and Vegeta. And then. There was a slight breeze, the speed of it began to increase causing Trunks' s lilac hair to blow in all directions. The tree's in the garden were swaying all to one side, and looked as if they may fall over from the wind pressure. Gozukai began to slowly lift off the ground and hover into the air. She opened her eyes and smiled widely.

"Yes! I'm doing it!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Well done Gozukai that wasn't so hard now was it?" Trunks asked her with a proud smile. He had never seen a young child manage to hover and control energy in such a short period of time.

"No, It wasn't!" She laughed. Gozukai was mastering flying very quickly, after another minute of practising hovering she had began to fly around the back yard properly. "Woohoo! Look at me! I'm a birdie!"

Trunks smiled and walked over to his parents and sat down next to his mother. Who was watching Gozukai zoom around the back yard of the Capsule Corp.

"Wow, look at her go. There's really no stopping that child. She certainly has Goten and Goku' s spirit doesn't she?" Bulma said happily with a hint of admiration in her voice. Vegeta sat with crossed arms smirking to himself.

"That child will make a good warrior" he muttered.

"What dad?" asked Trunks. He needed to ask again just to make sure he had heard his father correctly. Vegeta hardly ever complimented anyone, let alone a child who looked as if she contained more power than Vegeta himself.

"Well she will be... Once I've trained her"

"Are you saying that YOU are going to train her Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband in pure shock. This wasn't her husband it couldn't be. He was acting strangely different.

"Of course woman! Look at her! She has a great deal of power inside her and has no clue

of it. She's a Sayian no matter how much runs through her veins and I consider it my duty

to train her before that clown Kakorott gets his hands on her. She does have great

potential" He finished his little speech by raising his glass of water to his lips and took a

gulp.

Trunks laughed to himself, one because he was a little shocked at his fathers new interest for training Gozukai. And two, because he was imagining Goten' s reaction when he hears what Vegeta has in store for his daughter. He stopped laughing when he began to notice that the high winds had not stopped and had now progressed to become much worse than it was earlier. The sky was growing darker, so dark that it seemed to fill the entire city with darkness, even the Capsule Corp. building was bathed in darkness. He had thought that the winds were this way because Gozukai had just managed to fly and yet the winds looked far too out of control for it to be that.

"Hey Gozukai would you come down here a minute!" Trunks shouted to her, so she could

hear him.

She heard Trunks and stopped in mid-flight, yelling back to him from in the middle of the air. "Oh! But why Trunks?"

"Please! Just come down a second!" He shouted back in response. This was not looking good.

Gozukai looked disappointed as she floated over to where Trunks was sitting, her arms were crossed as she hovered down, to land gently on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him with pouted lips.

"What's the matter? I was having fun up there y' know" She moaned as any typical six year old would do.

"Look at the sky Gozukai. When you were controlling your energy and hovering for the

first time the winds began to pick up and the sky was turning black. What did you do?"

"What?" Gozukai looked up at the sky, true enough the sky was not looking too good. She glanced at Bulma and Vegeta' s serious expressions then back onto Trunks face feeling that she was being accused she shrugged her small shoulders "Well I didn't do it" she replied defensively.

"She's right. I did" A cold stony voice said in the air.

Gozukai disappeared and clutched onto the back of Trunks' s trouser leg at the sight of the man above them. She wasn't even sure it was a man. She glanced at the figure hovering in the air, peeking slightly behind Trunks to get a look. He was bald and had a brown goatee beard, with dark brown eyes and Gozukai noticed he was a very built man. His arm muscles were bulging and the vein in the side of his neck was popping out a little. He was wearing a very sophisticated kind of soldier uniform with a small shield crest in the right hand corner of his breast plate. Gozukai guessed he was a warrior and was already intimidated by him.

"You know you shouldn't accuse small children. They don't cause trouble ALL the time." The man chuckled coldly.

"Can we help you?" Trunks replied sternly

"Yes you can...Your Sayians aren't you?" The soldier said.

Vegeta and Trunks both glared at the soldier both containing their astonishment. Not many people knew about the Sayian race let alone be able to identify them from other people.

"Wait how do you know that we are Sayians?" Gozukai asked, gathering enough courage to appear from behind the sanctity of Trunks' s trouser leg.

"It's my job to be able to identify a Sayian and destroy on target. And I suppose the fact you have a tail helps as well" The man replied with a sudden glint of his eye he showed a powering up energy ball in his hand. And aimed it at all of them.

What happened next was so fast Gozukai' s head span. Trunks and Vegeta glanced at the enlarging energy ball and jumped into action. Trunks scooped up Gozukai in his hands, and Vegeta flung Bulma over his shoulder as they both flew off away from the targeted area. The soldier shot an energy beam straight at the garden below but because Trunks and Vegeta moved so fast, he missed them leaving a crater in the garden.

Vegeta landed on the ground with Bulma still lying over his shoulder with a blank expression of shock and horror on her face. She slowly turned her head to glance upon the huge crater now reciding in her back yard and gasped at the sight. Trunks landed right next to his father, Gozukai looked up from Trunks arms and saw the state of the once beautiful yard of the capsule corp. which now looked like a bomb sight.

"That was a close one" Said Trunks as he viewed the crater.

Gozukai was too scared to speak _'That man could have killed us with that...why? we haven't done anything to him.' _She thought and immediately hid herself in Trunks' s arms so she didn't see anything at all. Trunks looked down at her and frowned.

"Gozukai are you all right?" he asked with concern in his voice. Gozukai sighed and looked up slowly and forced a smile and nodded

"I...I'm okay Trunks"

Vegeta checked his wife to make sure she was ok and then searched the sky for the villain who destroyed their back yard. His eyes fell upon the soldier who tried to kill them and his blood was boiling when he saw the scum bag was laughing uncontrollably.

"Even though I missed it was still hilarious, to see you both flee like rats from a sinking ship it was priceless! So much for Sayians being brave" He laughed harder that tears were leaking from his eyes.

Vegeta growled dangerously and shot a single energy blast into the sky. The soldier didn't flinch but merely tilted his head and the blast exploded behind him.

"Your not so tough. So this is clearly a waste of my time. I have better things to do, and more stronger sayains to find. I know there are more powerful ones on this rock than you three. What a joke" The soldier sneered and flew off towards West city.

Vegeta looked to Trunks and then Bulma

"We're going"

"Well. Alright please be careful Vegeta"

"Nonsense woman. He's weak I can destroy him in one blast if I wanted to" Vegeta smirked and began to hover in the air.

"Stay with my mom Gozukai, we wont be long" said Trunks as he placed Gozukai on the ground so she was standing up in front of him.

"What?! But Trunks I wanna fight too" Gozukai wailed in disappointment

"No way, that's out of the question"

"But I can fight! I want to help you both"

"That's very thoughtful but we don't need help Gozukai. Will you look after my mother for me? Please. She needs protection incase that psycho comes back."

"But I..." Gozukai was going to begin again until Vegeta cut her off.

"Gozukai your just a child. You cannot be of any help to us. You haven't had enough fighting experience. There is no use in begging to come along because your staying put here. Come on Trunks before we loose him." Vegeta said sternly before turning around and beginning to fly away in the direction the soldier went.

"Alright father" Trunks shouted, he turned to Gozukai "I'm sorry. Please stay here" He hugged her and turned around to fly off to catch up to his father.

There it is the end of Chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with your opinions and Chapter nine should be up soon.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

Sorry its taken soooo long to update. How snowed under can one get eh? oh well better late than never...Please enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. And dont forget to review my story at the end!!

****

Chapter Nine- The Calm Before The Storm

Gozukai and Bulma had returned to the Capsule Corp. after having to walk around to the front of the building, as the crater prevented them from going through the back door. They sat at the kitchen table in silence.

'How could they not let me come with them? If they both think I'm that strong, why on earth do I have to stay behind? This is not fair! How could they do this to me!' She thought furiously as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen. Ten minutes had passed since Trunks and Vegeta had left to find the soldier who had attempted to kill the three sayians and then suddenly took off. _"That guy was really strange. I wonder why he wanted to kill us" _The six year old thought to herself. _"He looked w'eally strong. I just hope Trunks and Vegeta will be ok"_

She thought furiously as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen. Ten minutes had passed since Trunks and Vegeta had left to find the soldier who had attempted to kill the three sayians and then suddenly took off. The six year old thought to herself. 

Bulma who had been drumming her perfectly manicured fingernails on the table cloth had finally had enough of the silence "Gosh would you look at this weather.", breaking Gozukai away from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked

"Well look. It's beginning to thunder and I bet it will start raining soon. And that man, taking a huge chunk out of my garden. How dare he. I hope Vegeta and Trunks teach him a lesson" Bulma clicked her tongue and them smiled at Gozukai making her feel better instantly.

Bulma had always acted quite motherly around Gozukai which she really appreciated. Since Gozukai didn't have a mother she was often sad when her school peers acted all loving with their mothers, it was done on purpose as to rub it in Gozukai' s face. She was considered a 'freak' at school, since her powers were a little tough to keep under control; she sometimes let them go without thinking. And the fact that she had a tail was also a favourite target of insults. However, she never got physically bullied at school, which she was thankful for, as the children were scared of being severely beaten up themselves too much to ever pick a fight with her.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked when Gozukai realised she hadn't spoken in a little while.

"Oh. It's nothing don't worry" She forced a smile.

"Don't worry. They'll be alright you know" Bulma assured her, convinced that she was just worried about Trunks and Vegeta' s welfare when in fact Gozukai was secretly planning a way to escape and go after them instead.

"I know." Gozukai faked a yawn and stood up heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow at the young child.

"To take a nap...I'm tired and all this excitement has kinda gotten to me" She yawned out innocently. _"Please fall for it, Please fall for it" _Gozukai was praying in her head as she began to walk slowly out of the kitchen.

"Well alright. You know where your room is... But wait." Gozukai stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Uh-oh"

"I'll be making dinner soon, so what would you like to eat Gozukai? Your choice seeing as you've had such a horrible day here" said Bulma sweetly

"Erm...I dunno I don't mind anything Bulma your a w' eally good cook. I'm sure whatever you make' ll be great" Gozukai smiled

"Aww thank you Gozukai. Sure I'll surprise you then. Off you go" Bulma looked so happy, grinning from ear to ear and Gozukai felt truely rotten for having lied to her.

She shaked her head and walked out of the kitchen and then ran down the long hall way and up the stairs to her room. Gozukai had, had her own room at the Capsule Corp. since she was old enough to walk as she spent most of her time with Trunks ever since her father went back to work. So on most occasions she spent the night with Trunks and his family, as not to disturb her father at home when he was hard at work. No matter how hard her father worked she was never alone, and her family and friends had made sure of that. If Trunks and his family were too busy to baby-sit Gozukai (after all they do run the Capsule Corp.) her grandparents offered as did her Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl. And even when they were all busy Gozukai had other friends who looked after her. Once Gozukai was taken to look out point where she spent the whole weekend under the protection of Dende, Piccolo and Mr Popo. She always had fun no matter where she stayed so even though she did occasionally miss her father she had other things to take her mind off it.

Gozukai walked into her room and shut her bedroom door. She then pulled back the linen off her bed, after kissing it on the forehead she placed her teddy bear in the bed and covering it up with the bed linen.

"Perfect" She said to herself "Bulma' ll never know the difference, now I can go and she won't notice that I'm gone" Gozukai smiled, clearly proud of herself and her carefully mastered plan.

She walked over to the window and opened it, taking one last look at her room she flew out of the window closing it silently behind her and took off into the dingy, now rainy afternoon sky.

Trunks had finally caught up to his father and they set off in the direction of the soldier. Trunks felt a little bad about Gozukai; after all she only wanted to help out even though she wasn't trained properly to be in a real fight. Trunks felt even worse when he saw the look on her face when Vegeta told her she couldn't come.

"Oh well" He thought to himself. "She'll be alright, besides Goten would kill me if I had let her come" He chuckled to himself whilst wiping his face with his sleeve due to the rain.

Goten was very protective of Gozukai and he guessed that this was because she was all he really had. Since he lost his wife he could have been left alone with no family of his own. Of course minus his mother, father and brother. But he nearly lost his own family, the one he had made with Osaka and since she was removed from the picture it caused him to be protective of what little family he had left.

"Trunks! Speed it up will you or else we are going to lose him!" His father yelled at him.

"Oh, Right!" Trunks had realised he had feel behind his father and decided to turn Super Sayian to catch his father up who had also turned Super Sayian. They both shot off towards the centre of West City and were searching the area for any disturbed activity. The area Trunks and Vegeta had finally stopped in was a courtyard like area surrounded by tall corporate buildings and a clock tower remained in the centre. They landed on the wet pavement and spent a few moments looking around. Rain splattered harder and faster onto the pavement and the faint thunder in the background was getting louder by the moment.

"Do you see anything dad?" Trunks asked as he himself found no unusual behaviour. By this time he would have thought the soldier would have started destroying buildings and try to hurt the people but there was nothing. There were no explosions, no screams of terror or help. Just silence. To Trunks this was more unnerving than if there was chaos in West City.

"He must have moved onto another area" said Vegeta "Come on we'll carry on ahead, that ugly mug has to be somewhere in this city and when I find him he's going to wish he never messed with a Sayian prince's family" Vegeta was about to hover into the sky but was stopped by a cold harsh laugh that filled the air louder than the thunder itself. Trunks and Vegeta looked up, a bolt of lightning struck in the background illuminating the ever growing dark sky, once Vegeta and Trunks could get their vision back they saw that squatting on top of the clock tower was the soldier that attacked them earlier.

"Ugly! Look who's talking Blondie. Whoever said blonde hair and green eyes were cool was sadly mistaken, you look like an albino monkey!" The soldier laughed so hard he nearly fell off the clock tower he was sitting on.

Vegeta had clenched both his fists together, trying his hardest to control his temper.

"Are you going to stay up there all day like a coward, or are you going to fight?" He yelled angrily. At this point the soldier stopped laughing automatically and scratched his nose. He hovered down to the ground and landed about 3 feet away from Vegeta.

"If I recall correctly you and your family flew off as fast as you could when I attacked you, so maybe you should rethink whom your calling the coward monkey boy."

That had done it Vegeta' s fist had connected with the Solider' s cheek in one swift motion. It was so quick that the Soldier did not notice it was coming. He stumbled back slightly and stood up straight again. He touched his cheek lightly with his fingertips which was already beginning to turn purple.

"What is your name?" Vegeta asked calmly as he retracted his outstretched fist and placed it in its original place, by his side.

The soldier chuckled lightly and threw his head back with quiet laughter.

"The name is Zeptha. And I don't expect you to know it for long. Not many of my victims do"

He raced forward and punched Vegeta hard in the stomach. Vegeta gasped from the shock and power of the attack. And thus is began. Vegeta took a couple of deep breaths and recovered he took to the sky as did Zeptha and they began their battle. Trunks had raced forward about to join them before he heard his father

"Wait Trunks...Stay where you are...I can take care of this amateur myself" Vegeta said stubbornly not taking his eyes off Zeptha

"That's pretty confident talk from a man who will soon be joining hades!" Zeptha smirked venomously.

"The only one who'll be joining hades today is you!" Vegeta shouted as he formed two powerful energy blasts in his hands. And so the battle began.

Well there you are its the end of chapter 10 and on to 11!!! remember to tell me what you think!!!!!!!


End file.
